tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
International 464
The was a world-wide design built by International Harvester from 1973 to 1978 in two factories. It was manufactured in Doncaster, England for the European market. For the US, skid units were supplied from Doncaster and final assembly was carried out in Louisville, Kentucky, USA, including installation of US-built engines for gasoline models. Model history The International 464 utility tractor was an upgrade of the 454 with almost no restyling. The governed rpm was increased from 2200 to 2400 rpm. This increased the pto hp with the International D-179 diesel engine from 40 to 44. The C-157 gasoline engine was replaced by the C-175. The increased displacement and higher rpm boosted the pto hp output from 41 to 46. Tractor Comparison, gasoline models With 46 pto hp the gasoline-powered International 464 was more powerful than its nearest competitors from David Brown, Ford, Massey Ferguson, and Oliver yet less expensive than most. Tractor Comparison, diesel models In 1973 the Deutz D4006, Ford 3000, John Deere 1020, Massey Ferguson MF135, Minneapolis-Moline G350, and Oliver 550 and 1265 were all somewhat less powerful than the International 464 and all except the Massey Ferguson were slightly less expensive. The Long 445 was much less expensive. The David Brown 885 approximately equaled the International but at a higher price. In 1974 John Deere brought out the slightly larger 1530, which more closely matched the International but at a higher price. By 1977 the new Deutz D4506, Ford 3600, John Deere 2040, Long 460, and Massey Ferguson MF245 were all slightly lower powered than the International 454 and significantly cheaper. However, the Fiat-built Allis-Chalmers 5050 and Fiat-built White 2-50 both had more power than the 454 but cost more. Note: Most specifications and prices in comparison tables from The Official Tractor Blue Book 2010''Hall, Mike, Ed., ''The Official Tractor Blue Book 2010, Price Digests, Overland Park, Kansas, 2009, Farm Tractors 1950-1975''Larsen, Lester, ''Farm Tractors 1950-1975, American Society of Agricultural Engineers, St. Joseph, Michigan, 1981, and Farm Tractors 1975-1995''Gay, Larry, ''Farm Tractors 1975-1995, American Society of Agricultural Engineers, St. Joseph, Michigan, 1995 Timeline *1973 - International 464 replaced 454 *1978 - International 484 replaced 464 Factory locations *International Harvester Great Britain, Ltd., Doncaster, England *Louisville Works, Louisville, Kentucky Specification For basic spec see Infobox on the right. Add details here. *4-speed syncromesh transmission with high-low-reverse shuttle *Adjustable front axle *Hydrostatic power steering *Electric starter and lights *Independent pto (IPTO) *Category I 3-point hitch, draft control *Standard tires **Front: 6.00-16 4-ply **Rear: 13.6-28 4-ply Options *D-179 3-cylinder diesel engine *Differential lock Serial numbers Year Serial no. run start Serial no. run End Number Built Notes 1973 100003 102195 2193 Production calculated from serial no. range 1974 102196 104774 2579 1975 104775 107127 2353 1976 107128 108635 1511 1977 108636 110478 1843 1978 110479 Total built 10476 Not including 1978 Preservation Add details of known examples in preservation; Gallery Add extra photos here please. See also * List of Tractor Manufacturers * List of International Harvester vehicles * International Harvester * Case IH * Farmall * International 454 ;Collection related info * Shows and Meets - events featuring tractors and other machinery * Clubs Listing - List of clubs including various tractor marques * Collections - list of private collections with tractors (add yours) * Museums - includes museums featuring tractors (please add missing ones) References/sources External links 464 Category:44 hp tractors Category:Tractors by model number Category:Tractors built in the United States Category:Tractors built in the United Kingdom Category:IHGB built models Category:Utility tractors Category:464 (model number)